Taylor Hayes
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Dr. Taylor Hayes '''(née '''Hamilton, previously Forrester, Rashid, Marone and Jones) is a character on the CBS soap opera The Bold and the Beautiful, portrayed by actress Hunter Tylo since 1990. The character departed in 2002, returning briefly in 2004, then officially returned on contract status from March 2005 to July 2013, then remaining on recurring status up until October 2014. In April 2018, Tylo made a shocking unannounced return to the show. She is the psychiatrist in Los Angeles, intertwined in medical and personal story lines in the serial. She was originally a side character to assist Ridge Forrester and Caroline Spencer during her battle (and death) while fighting Leukemia. However, she developed a relationship with Ridge Forrester, and over her years on the show has battled with Brooke Logan for his affections. She married Ridge and together they had three children, a son Thomas Forrester, and twin daughters Steffy Forrester, and Phoebe Forrester (who died in 2008). They have endured many challenges as a couple, and have been married twice, though they divorced in 2006, and had a short marriage in 2009. The character has endured many obstacles herself. She was assumed dead in the 1990s, and once again in October 2002, and she was revealed to be alive after being shot by Sheila Carter, having been recovering from her wounds during being kidnapped by Omar Rashid. The character's other notable storylines include marriage to Nick Marone and Whip Jones and a relationship with the younger Rick Forrester. She has a close friendship with the show's leading female (her ex mother-in-law) Stephanie Douglas, and has had an almost 2-decade long rivalry with Brooke Logan. 'Storylines' Backstory Taylor's history has not been heavily focused on. She was known to have a play-relationship which went no where with Storm Logan when they were attending high school together, as seen in one of Taylor's first episodes when they met up in a café/restaurant after years apart. They showed small interest in each other, however Taylor was more involved with Ridge. Taylor's father (who has appeared in several episodes of the show included after Taylor's return In 2005) is Jack Hamilton (Christopher Robinson), he was first seen at her 1992 wedding to Ridge. He is very protective of his daughter. Her mother is Sharon Ashford Hamilton. Little is known of her mother. Tylo expressed that she wanted to have a story line involving her mother, however was never a possibility due to the unseen character's death. Taylor was also in an abusive relationship with Blake Hayes during his appearance from 1991-1992. 1990-2002 When Caroline Spencer was diagnosed with terminal leukemia in 1990, she began seeing oncologist/therapist, Dr. Taylor Hayes. Soon after Caroline died, Ridge took an interest in Taylor rather than going back to his on-and-off-again lover, Brooke Logan. Taylor however was dating her old high school friend and Brooke Logan's brother, Storm Logan, at the time. Ridge's overprotective mother, Stephanie Douglas at first despised Taylor and warned her to stay away from Ridge so he would go back to Brooke, who had married Stephanie's ex-husband, Eric Forrester. At Christmas time in 1990, Storm proposed marriage to Taylor, but she rejected him and he left town. Ridge also proposed to Taylor, but she wondered if he was only doing so because Brooke was unavailable. In 1991, Taylor's first husband, Blake Hayes, arrived in Los Angeles on a mission to win Taylor back. Blake had a medical condition that made him very violent and angry. His methods for winning back his wife included having Ridge beaten up and also finding Caroline's long-lost twin sister, Karen. Blake convinced Karen to come to Los Angeles and portray Caroline to lure Ridge away from Taylor. Blake then showed Taylor a videotape of Ridge and Brooke having sex in a lab at Forrester Creations. Angry and frustrated and thinking that Ridge wanted Brooke back, Taylor flew to St. Thomas Island to get away. However, Ridge tracked her down and once again proposed marriage to her, to which Taylor accepts. Ridge and Taylor had their wedding at the Forrester mansion in 1992. During this time, she bonded with her mother-in-law, Stephanie, over their mutual dislike of Brooke. Brooke soon discovered she was pregnant with her second child, but was unsure if Eric or Ridge was the father. With Taylor's help via telephone, Ridge helped Brooke deliver her daughter,Bridget Forrester, at the Forrester cabin in Big Bear and the paternity tests named Ridge the father of Bridget. However, it was later revealed that Eric was actually Bridget's biological father after Eric's unstable ex-wife, wife at the time), Sheila Carter, tampered with the results. Stephanie Douglas takes Taylor in like a daughter and soon become best friends. Taylor believed that Brooke was only using Bridget to win Ridge back into her life and soon afterward, Brooke took over Forrester Creations put her in Ridge's orbit even more. Taylor soon began helping out her former mentor, James Warwick, who spoke of a terminally ill girlfriend and a mother who lived in Scotland. Against Ridge's wishes, Taylor and James traveled to Scotland where he confronted his abusive father. Believing that her husband and Brooke were going on a business trip in Paris, Taylor and James spent some time at the cabin in Big Bear. The cabin was virtually destroyed after a violent earthquake struck, trapping them. Believing that they were going to die of hypothermia, Taylor granted James' wishes to not die a virgin and made love to him. They were soon rescued and both fully recovered. Struggling with guilt of being unfaithful to her husband, Taylor wrote Ridge a letter about her infidelity before flying off to a therapy conference in Egypt, but Stephanie intercepted the letter before Ridge could read it. However, her plane crashes in the ocean, presuming her dead after her charred belongings were found within the wreckage. However, Taylor was revealed to be alive after she had stepped off the plane during a layover and had been mugged in the bathroom at the airport. The attack caused Taylor to have severe amnesia where she didn't even remember her own name. Moroccan Prince, Omar Rashid, found Taylor and brought her to his palace in Morocco to recuperate, calling her "Laila." Omar withheld her identity and family from Taylor, determined to make her his princess. Taylor eventually began to gradually regain her memory, remembering her name, her family and Ridge. Back in Los Angeles, Ridge and Brooke rekindled their romance and eventually married. Omar manipulated their honeymoon so they would end up at his palace and forced Taylor to watch Ridge and Brooke from behind a one-way mirror to show that Ridge had moved on. Upset, Taylor decided to let him go and be happy with Brooke and married Omar. When Taylor's father, Jack Hamilton, had a sudden heart attack, Taylor returned home and revealed herself to her father. She then hired Gladys Pope to disguise herself as an Englishwoman to make sure of Ridge's happiness with Brooke. But when Ridge went blind after an accident at the Forrester lab, she disguised herself as a hospital volunteer to help him recover. Soon afterwards, Taylor revealed herself to a horrified Brooke and then to Ridge after he regained his sight. However, their reunion is interrupted when Omar showed up in town looking for Taylor. Although a judge declared that Ridge and Taylor were still legally married, he decided to divorce Taylor and returned to Brooke. Taylor then had a brief affair with her ex-father-in-law, Eric Forrester, but decided to end it due to her friendship with Stephanie. Taylor then became counseling a teen-aged Bridget after it was revealed that Eric was her real father, where Taylor diagnosed Bridget with brief reactive psychosis when Brooke wandered off to Barbados in a fugue state. She then was surprised when her old friend, Grant Chambers, returned to town and wanted to be more than just friends. Still hung onto Ridge, Taylor decided to leave Los Angeles, but eventually returned. Mistakenly believing that Brooke got involved with Grant, Ridge once again proposed to Taylor on the runway while she was modeling a wedding gown during a fashion show. Taylor then was sent to the hospital after, during a drunken state, inadvertently set herself ablaze. Ridge's brother, Thorne Forrester, rescued her and stood by her side while she recovered from her severe facial burns. Soon afterward, Grant was suddenly shot and Ridge took the blame for it. He told Taylor that he confessed to the shooting to protect Brooke's son, Rick Forrester. During this time, Taylor was pregnant with her and Ridge's first child. Her stress level was threatening her unborn child and Thorne convinced Taylor to announce that the baby was his, not Ridge's. Brooke and Thorne conspired together to make sure that Ridge and Taylor stay apart. Brooke then announced her own pregnancy and that Ridge was the father; Taylor soon discovered that Brooke was faking a pregnancy to marry Ridge and after Brooke had overheard that Taylor was having Ridge's child. While on her way to the wedding, Taylor unexpectedly goes into the labor and gave birth to her son in the back of Thorne's car with his help. The truth soon came out and Ridge annulled his marriage to Brooke and returned to Taylor. Ridge and Taylor named their son Thomas Forrester after St. Thomas, where Ridge first proposed to Taylor. In 1999, Taylor and Ridge were overjoyed when Taylor found out she was pregnant with twins. However, Taylor contracted tuberculosis from a homeless man and refused treatment, fearing it would harm her unborn babies. Taylor got sick and almost died and out of desperation, asked her rival, Brooke, to look after Ridge if something happened to her. Taylor then flatlined and died, but had an out-of-body experience before being revived by the doctors. She then gave birth to healthy twin daughters, Steffy Forrester and Phoebe Forrester. In 2000, Taylor met and befriended a woman named Morgan DeWitt, who years ago had been forced to abort Ridge's child. But Morgan was desperate to have Ridge's child and took advantage of Taylor's sympathies and forged e-mails between Taylor and Ridge in which Taylor gave Ridge "permission" to have his child. Taylor soon discovered Morgan's deceit and found out she was artificially inseminated by Ridge. Their argument escalated on the balcony where Morgan suddenly fell and eventually miscarried. Ridge and Taylor decided to repair their marriage and had their wedding vows renewed on a boat trip to St. Thomas with their kids and their nanny. During the trip, baby Steffy fell overboard and was presumed dead after her bloody lifejacket was found torn to shreds by sharks. Ridge and Taylor were devastated over the loss of their child and held a memorial service for Steffy. But it was revealed that Steffy was alive when Morgan kidnapped her and dyed her hair red to raise Steffy as her own, changing her name to Stacy. After confronting Morgan at her house, Taylor soon found out Steffy was alive, so Morgan imprisoned her by locking her in the basement. Ridge rescued Taylor and Steffy by crashing his car into Morgan's house and Morgan was institutionalized. Brooke was at it again by chasing Ridge, so Taylor reluctantly agreed to take part in a scheme devised by Massimo Marone and Stephanie. All Taylor had to do was convince Brooke to move to Paris to be with her "dying" father, Stephen Logan. Soon the scheme fell apart after Brooke was injured after falling off the Eiffel Tower and Ridge told Brooke about the scheme that Massimo, Stephanie, and Taylor planned. The scheme put Ridge and Taylor's marriage in jeopardy, but ultimately Ridge chose to be with Taylor. In 2002, Taylor befriends her sister-in-law, Amber Moore, the wife of Rick Forrester and even offered a home for Amber to help her fight her addiction to painkillers after she had miscarried her and Rick's child. When Amber was arrested for vandalism and drug possession, Taylor believed in her innocence and soon discovered that a young woman named Erica Lovejoy, who was taking a liking to Rick, was actually Mary Warwick, the daughter of Sheila Carter. Sheila wanted to give Erica the life she once had while married to Eric and convinced her daughter to seduce Rick, despite him being married to Amber. Sheila then kidnapped Amber and held her captive, but she was rescued by Massimo and Stephanie. When Taylor found out Sheila was free, she rushed over to the mansion to warn Eric, but is too late as she walks in seeing Sheila holding Eric at gunpoint. Sheila eventually sees Taylor and forces her to stand by Eric. Taylor did her best to talk Sheila out of shooting them for the sake of Erica. Sheila was almost ready to give up the gun, but is startled when Brooke suddenly arrived at the mansion to pick up a baby bottle she had left behind. Sheila raised the gun to shoot Brooke, but Taylor grabbed her arm and the two struggled for the gun. Taylor is shot in the chest during the struggle before Eric knocks Sheila unconscious. Taylor manages to survive the surgery, but eventually dies from her injuries in Ridge's arms after saying goodbye to her children. Taylor really only went into a coma, and Prince Dr.Omar fell in love with her and called some of the best doctors from around the world to save her. Ridge later married Brooke, who stepped in as a mother for Taylor's children as well as her own kids. In 2005, during Bridget's wedding to Ridge's half-brother, Nick Marone, a woman's scream is heard and Ridge goes to investigate. He is stunned when he believes the woman being taken away is Taylor, but is knocked unconscious. Still believing that Taylor is alive, Ridge heads to the cemetery and desecrates Taylor's grave and is stunned to see a wax dummy in the coffin. Demanding answers from Omar, Taylor soon reveals herself, alive and healed. She tells him that although she did indeed died that night, Omar spirited her away from the hospital and found a faint pulse and healed her back to the health, but Taylor was comatose for a long time. When she regained her consciousness, she wanted to returned back home to her family, but Omar held her prisoner at his palace in Morocco and was able to escape with the help of Dante Damiano. Taylor is soon reunited with her children and family. She also discovers that Ridge and Brooke now have a son together and remembers when Brooke had an affair with her son-in-law, Deacon Sharpe, and gave birth to Hope Logan. Ridge is left undecided between which woman he wants to be with, Brooke or Taylor. He chooses Taylor to honor Stephanie's "dying" wish after having a heart attack and they renew their wedding vows once again. But Brooke soon discovers that Stephanie faked her heart attack to manipulate Ridge's decision. Stephanie admits Brooke's accusation is indeed true during Bridget and Nick's wedding, causing Taylor to question Ridge's devotion. Ridge and Taylor's marriage soon begins crumbling again when their teen-aged son, Thomas, became involved with illegal immigrant, Gabriela Moreno. While Ridge was against their relationship, Taylor supported them and offered them a home under the condition that the two would not engage in sexual activity. But they soon gave in their temptation and Phoebe found an unwrapped condom and showed it to Taylor who called the Immigration Department to have Gaby deported. While Ridge was away on business, Taylor became involved with Hector Ramirez and they kissed on New Year's, which Brooke sees. Feeling guilty and not wanting Brooke to expose it first, Taylor confesses to Ridge about kissing Hector, as well as her one-night stand with James when they were trapped in Big Bear years ago. Furious, Ridge leaves Taylor and eventually asks for a divorce, and also calls Taylor a hypocrite for always judging Brooke for years while keeping such a secret of her own. Taylor felt her life was falling apart when Stephanie became friendlier to Brooke and offered Brooke 50% ownership of Forrester and presented Taylor with a mere two percent. Taylor gave up her two-percent shares to Stephen, Brooke's father, after the two slept together and soon had a brief affair. Stephen immediately gave Brooke the other two-percent, giving Brooke full control of Forrester Creations. Soon afterwards, Taylor turned to alcohol to help with her depression. She gets into an accident while drunk driving and is punished by having her licensed suspended. While Phoebe was on her way to a party, she got a flat tire and called her mom for help. Taylor gets behind the wheel when Phoebe is spooked by a strange man, but is unaware then Phoebe also calls Darla Einstein for help. Darla soon arrives and helps Phoebe change the tire, but Darla slips and falls back into the road and right into the path of Taylor's car. Darla dies and Taylor begins to bond with Thorne Forrester and start a relationship. Alexandria Forrester likes having Taylor around to help out with things. When Taylor tells Thorne the truth she is arrested but is freed later because Darla's death was accidental. Blasting Brooke's Micarriage Taylor knowing something was up with Brooke and Bill snuck in to Dr. Caspary's office and checked through Brooke's files and found out Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer Jr.'s child and then miscarried it. At Brooke's birthday party, hosted by Katie Logan (Bill's husband, Brooke's sister), Donna Logan and Katie were admiring Brooke. Taylor blurted out that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's baby and then miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke, and Brooke said nothing because she swore she would never lie to her sister. This created a snag in Eric and Taylor's relationship, ending with Taylor walking out on Eric. Eric later confided in Brooke that his relationship with Taylor ended when she stormed off. She is now living with Steffy in Paris. In 2014, Taylor returned to Los Angeles and met up with Eric in his office and both discussed Aly Forrester's anger problems. Taylor wishes that she could be the person to reach out and help Aly but knows she is not the right person to do so as she was involved with the death of Aly's mom, Darla. Taylor remembers the night that she hit Darla, the day that she and Thorne had to tell little Aly that her mom wasn't coming home, and when Aly tore up Taylor's wedding dress. Taylor fears that if Aly is spiraling downward into that dark place, then Hope and Wyatt Spencer could face some problems regarding Aly. Reunited with Thorne In 2014, in Paris, Thorne and Taylor are having sex behind a blue curtain while Aly tells Oliver Jones, her secret boyfriend, she still hates Taylor and just wants her to stay away from her father. Behind the curtains it is revealed that it is Taylor and Thorne. Thorne and Taylor fly back to L.A. as a couple. After, a quick chat with Pamela Douglas, Taylor and Thorne hugged as Oliver who was secretly dating Aly, saw. Oliver confronted Thorne that he saw them hug and looked like they were a couple. Thorne implied that they were and Oliver told him that Aly cannot know. Taylor went to see Aly and snook up behind her and made Aly jump and turn around when Taylor said her name. Aly took the Medieval Axe Pam had left for Oliver's photo shoot from Medieval Night and threatened to kill Taylor as Taylor screamed. Oliver and Thorne realized that Taylor has been gone a while and could be with Aly and rushed down. Aly decided to put down the axe before they came and didn't believe Thorne and Taylor were really a couple. Aly told Thorne that Taylor is crazy but Thorne told her that they were in a relationship. Aly couldn't handle them dating and Thorne agreed to stop dating Taylor for her. Thorne arranged a flight to take Taylor back to Paris while he would resign from running international to head of shipping in the basement. Oliver suggested to Aly to forgive Taylor and Aly initially couldn't. Before Taylor was going to leave, Aly asked her how to forgive her. Aly asked Taylor about what happened the night she killed her mother and Taylor described it in exact detail and started to cry. Aly saw how sorry she was and forgave Taylor hugging her and they made up. Aly allowed Thorne to see Taylor if it makes him happy meaning they would both remain in Los Angeles. Thorne and Taylor were greatly happy and Thorne was very grateful to Oliver. Taylor returned briefly to talk to Aly. She was concerned that Aly was still envisioning her mom. She also visited Eric to share that she and Thorne were having problems and lament that her kids no longer needed her. They drank and discussed Stephanie, who Eric pointed out loved Taylor as a daughter. Taylor was still upset that Stephanie wanted Brooke out of all people with her at the end. Taylor and Eric became intimate while they were talking and Stephanie's picture fell off the wall. Shocking Return (2018) Taylor made an unexpected shocking return to Los Angeles in 2018 to confront Bill about his one-night affair with Steffy, blaming him for destroying her daughter's marriage and for traumatizing Liam. Taylor continues to berate Bill for his actions and Bill wonders why she hasn't been around lately. Taylor however tells Bill she has actually been in town for awhile and admits that she is the one who shot him. Steffy soon discovers that it was Taylor that shot Bill and both women plead with Bill to not send Taylor to prison, which Bill reluctantly agrees but only for Steffy's sake. Taylor agrees to keep a low profile while in town only seeing Steffy at the cliff house and seeks therapy nearby. Liam and Hope's wedding Taylor was Steffy's guest at Liam and Hope's wedding, Taylor was against the idea of going and having to sit there and watch Hope steal Liam from Steffy. At first she was very resistant of going to the wedding, however she decided to go in the end. As soon as Taylor arrived to the wedding she went over to talk to Liam with one last plea to make things right with Steffy, Brooke overheard Taylor talking to Liam and was furious. Brooke made it clear that she doesn't want any drama at her daughter's wedding and told Taylor to leave before she makes a scene, Taylor decided to stay at the wedding. Brooke and Taylor had a chance to talk in the kitchen and Taylor made it clear that she thinks the wedding should have never happened and she starts to destroy the cake. Brooke and Taylor have a cake fight and Hope and Steffy walk in on them, both very angry at their mothers. Taylor later meets Dr. Reese Buckingham at a small party her daughter was hosting. The two seemingly hit it off, with Taylor thrilled to have someone to talk to. Over the weeks she confides in Reese her issues with Brooke and her hopes for her daughter. During their conversations Taylor reveals that her daughter was hoping to adopt a baby girl. Reese, who has serious financial troubles of his own, plots to find a baby and arrange an adoption and ends up stealing Hope Logan's daughter and conning Taylor out of $250,000.00 as "legal fees". 'Crimes and Misdeeds' *Helped Stephanie scheme and manipulate to break up Ridge and Brooke many times throughout the years. (1987 till Stephanie's death) *Slept with James Warwick due to hypothermia while with Ridge. (1994) *Impersonated a hospital volunteer to tend to a blinded Ridge (1995) *Didn't tell Ridge he was the father of their son, Thomas. (1997). *Opened Brooke's medical files without permission. (2013). *Shot Bill Spencer Jr. believing that he had raped her daughter (March 2018). *Held Bill Spencer Jr. at gunpoint. (2018) 'Maladies and Injuries' *Presumed dead after a plane crash. Revived by Dr. Omar Rashid. (1994) *Shot by Sheila Carter (2002). (Went into a coma and was presumed dead.) *While in coma, was saved by Omar Rashid, who kidnapped her and kept her in Morocco and made her, his princess of Morocco. (2005) *Diagnosed with alcoholism and depression. *Almost froze to death at Big Bear Cabin after an earthquake (1994). *Suffered amnesia after being mugged in an airport at Cairo (1994). *Had a claustrophobia-induced panic attack while being trapped in an elevator (1996). *Suffered burns to her face after accidentally setting her nightgown on fire (1997). *Contracted tuberculosis from homeless men she had slept with and almost died in childbirth (1999). *Rendered unconscious in a boating accident (2007). *Had hallucinations after eating psychedelic berries (2011). *Suffered an injury in a fall which temporarily required a cane (2018). Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Hamilton Family Category:Ashford family Category:Protagonists